joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft
Summary Minecraft is a sandbox video game created by Swedish game developer Markus Persson and released by Mojang in 2011. The game allows players to build with a variety of different blocks in a 3D procedurally generated world, requiring creativity from players. Other activities in the game include exploration, resource gathering, crafting, and combat. Multiple gameplay modes are available. These include survival mode in which the player must acquire resources to build the world and maintain health, creative mode where players have unlimited resources to build with and the ability to fly, adventure mode where players can play custom maps created by other players with certain restrictions, and spectator mode where players can freely move throughout a world without being affected by gravity and collisions, or without being allowed to destroy or build anything. There is also hardcore mode, which is similar to survival mode but the player is given only one life, and the game difficulty is locked on hard. If the player dies on hardcore, the player does not respawn, and the world is locked to spectator mode (as of 1.9). The Java Edition of the game allows players to create mods with new gameplay mechanics, items, textures and assets. Minecraft received critical acclaim and has won numerous awards and accolades. Social media, parodies, adaptations, merchandise, and the MineCon convention played large roles in popularizing the game. It has also been used in educational environments (Minecraft Education Edition), especially in the realm of computing systems, as virtual computers and hardware devices have been built in it. By late 2018, over 154 million copies had been sold across all platforms, making it the second best-selling video game of all time, behind Tetris. In September 2014, Microsoft announced a deal to buy Mojang and the Minecraft intellectual property for US$2.5 billion, with the acquisition completed two months later. A spin-off game titled Minecraft: Story Mode has also been released. By mid-2018, the game had around 91 million active players monthly. (Yea also Minecraft: Story Mode is the best animation than all Minecraft animations from YouTube.) Note: Please note that verse is for joke profiles relating to the series. More serious profiles go here. Power of The Verse Varies heavily due to the heavy differences between characters, the different powers and abilities they possess. Some are absurdly powerful, while others are so pathetic. Characters Profiles * Admin (Minecraft) * Bed (Minecraft) * Bertiechap * Composite Minecraft Mob * Giant (Minecraft) * Hacker (Minecraft) * Hausemaster * Herobrine * Herobrine (Cartoon Fight Club) * Herobrine (Minetale) * Herobrine (Original Creepypasta) * Kyle Smith (JBW) * Kyle Smith (SIM) * Minecraft God * Modded MC steve * Notch * PopularMMOs * Steve (Beta 1.7.3) * Steve (Minecraft, Ascended) * Steve (Minor Wank) * The Player (Minecraft; With all Status Effects and Exaggerated) * Water Sheep (PewDiePie) * Wither Storm Arenas * Minecraft Planet * 2b2t (Minecraft server) * The Somewhat Badass and Awesome MC Arena Verse that was owned * Minecraft Mods Category:Verse page Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Minecraft Category:JBW Fictional Franchises Category:Games